The subject matter disclosed herein relates to non-destructive testing and, more particularly, to systems and methods that perform volume reconstruction using two-dimensional images.
Non-destructive testing can be done by testing systems that may deploy equipment to inspect the interior of parts. Examples of this equipment include computed-tomography (CT) scanners, ultrasonic scanners, X-ray scanners, and magnetic resonance inspection (MRI) scanners. Many of these scanners generate images of the part. These images permit visual inspection of the part without the need to disrupt the structural integrity of the part-under-inspection.
Many testing systems require an end user to identify regions of the part for analysis. The systems often have a computing device with a display that displays an interface, e.g., a graphical user interface (GUI). The interface presents one or more images to the end user and, in some cases, provides selectable tools that the end user can use to locate the region relative to the part.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.